


Say Mommy

by TMar



Series: This Thing Between Them [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diapers, F/M, Incest, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: Peter's Aunt May offers to diaper him when she discovers he likes them. Things get worse.





	Say Mommy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry about this. At first I wanted to have this be a part of the "Messing Around" series, but it just didn't work for that, so I'm writing it as a stand-alone. It's basically just crack. 
> 
> I haven't specified how old Peter is, but this definitely takes place between "Spider-Man Homecoming" and A:IW.
> 
> DO NOT READ if aunt/nephew sex squicks you out (and these two aren't even blood relatives, GoT fans) and especially don't read if diapers and associated fetishes are not your thing. I MEAN IT.

Say Mommy

Peter doesn't know exactly when this fetish began... he remembers being very sad at not being able to wear diapers when he was small, and of putting towels in his underwear. His parents had been upset about that, so he'd stopped... for a while.

After they died, he'd started again... but Uncle Ben and Aunt May had been upset, so he'd stopped.

Then Uncle Ben died. Now he was old enough to buy his own things. He could refurbish tech he found in dumpsters and sell it; he could take a shift or two at Mister Delmar's when he was asked... So he was able to buy his own diapers occasionally. He had to hide the used ones right at the bottom of the garbage can in the kitchen. And why not? It was one more weird thing about him; one more secret from May. He could hide being Spider-Man; he could hide this.

But of course, May found out about him being Spider-Man. And one day when he wasn't fast enough to take the garbage out, she found one of his diapers. But instead of the disappointed or upset or angry look he expected, May looked at him with empathy and love. "Oh, Peter."

"May, I..."

"I understand why you didn't tell me about the Avengers thing," she said. "But this is something you need, am I right?"

Peter nodded, ashamed. He didn't correct May about the Avengers; to her, everybody with any kind of enhancement was an Avenger. It was sweet, really.

"Would you like to wear these when you're at home with me?" she asked.

He nodded, still blushing.

"Would you like to wear one now?"

Another nod.

"First, garbage." She handed him the clear plastic bag, the diaper very obvious at the bottom. "Then when you come back, I'll diaper you."

Peter, already halfway out of the door, stopped, horrified. "May... you don't have to do that."

"I know, Baby," she said. She'd never used that pet name before. "I want to."

Peter rushed to put the garbage down the garbage chute, his hands shaking in equal parts fear and excitement.

May was waiting in his room. "Well, get them."

Peter moved one of the ceiling tiles (the same one he previously used to hide his suit in) and the package of diapers fell down, dangling on some elastic.

May made him lie down, pulled his pants and boxers off, placed the diaper under him, and powdered him with the cornstarch baby powder he'd stashed in the package. It was weirdly sexual, but by thinking of Liz's father he stopped himself from becoming aroused.

"There you go," May said, patting him right on the crotch of the diaper. "Let me know when you need a change."

He tried to demur, but May wasn't having it. Maybe it was some kind of compensation for May not having had her own biological child. He could hope.

His life was even weirder after that. He got used to May diapering him when they were both home; he even wore diapers when Ned or MJ was over. If he wore the pull-up type with jeans and a long T-shirt, they didn't notice anything. He admitted to himself that he thoroughly enjoyed wetting himself while hanging out with his friends. But he must have gotten the 'I'm wetting' look on his face at times, because May would grin at him when he wet, even when he could have sworn his expression didn't change. It was disconcerting.

One Sunday they were spending "quality time" together by watching bad movies and eating take-out. They were sitting together on the couch when Peter's bladder signalled it was full. Although he just let go without moving, once again May knew. "Baby, are you wetting your diaper?"

Peter stiffened, his stream slowing. He nodded.

"Keep going," she said. "Don't mind me."

Peter sat up a little and closed his eyes, letting the wee go. It felt so good. And, a small part of him admitted, he liked that someone was watching. 

He was so focused on wetting that he didn't notice May pulling down his sweatpants at the front and placing her hand over his crotch until the stream slowed and stopped. May's hand was right over the warm patch where the diaper was starting to turn yellow.

"May, what are you doing?" he asked, freaking out. But he still didn't get up.

"Just enjoying it with you, Baby boy," she replied. "You looked like you were really having a good time. You were, weren't you?"

Peter looked down, but still answered. "Yeah." He waited for May to remove her hand, but instead of doing that, she began to massage him! "M... May... what..." He was getting hard!

"Let's see if we can't take your enjoyment to the next level." She could no doubt feel that his cock was stiff!

But the next thing was the freakiest of all - she put her hand *inside* the diaper and grabbed his cock! "May..." But he didn't know what to say. Stop? Keep going? He knew this was wrong, but it felt so, so great!

"Your wee-wee is nice and hard, Baby," May said as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft. "Pull open your diaper so I can see."

Feeling as though he were underwater, Peter kicked off his sweatpants, peeled open the tabs on the diaper and opened it to where her hand was around him. "May, oh God." His cock - sorry, his wee-wee - was already starting to leak.

"Mommy," May corrected him. "Say 'Mommy'."

"Mommy," whined Peter as May used his leakage to help slick up his wee-wee as she pumped him.

"Good Baby," she said after a while. "So good for Mommy."

And that was it. Peter came, spewing out rope after rope of cum. It landed on May's hand, in his pubic hair, on his T-shirt and the tops of his thighs. He just lay against the couch, blinking stupidly at her.

"Nice," May said, smiling. "Now me." And with that she re-did the tabs on his diaper and pulled off her own sweatpants and panties. "Come, kneel down here," she said, and all Peter could do was obey as she opened her legs and pulled his head towards her.

"Wh... what...?" he tried to ask.

"Just play around," May suggested.

So he used his hands to open her legs a bit more and expose her to the light. He was very careful as he put first one, then two fingers inside her and began to move them in and out. "How's that?" he asked.

"Good. Maybe another finger."

So he followed her directions and added one. 

She squirmed pleasantly. "Hmmm... yeah, that's good." She enjoyed his ministrations for a while, then said, "You wanna try licking my clit?"

"Yeah." Peter was gaining confidence now. He leaned forward, finding that nub above where his fingers were, and touched his tongue to it. May grabbed his head and pulled him closer, so that he could reach better. Peter licked up and down, finding a rhythm as his fingers moved in and out.

"Use..." May was breathing heavily. "Use another finger... rub me there..."

Peter began to rub as well as lick his aunt, and within minutes she was throwing her head back as she came, the contractions around Peter's fingers letting him know he'd done a good job.

May collapsed, smiling down at him in a loopy way. Peter smiled up at her just as dizzily. He had done it! He had tasted a woman and made her come. It was awesome! He didn't even care that she was his aunt; it was of no consequence. Only then did he notice that he was hard again, stiff in his diaper.

But May didn't miss a thing. "You wanna fuck me?" she asked brazenly.

"Yeah." Why lie, or pretend reluctance? He did want to.

She positioned herself on the end of the couch, her legs still open. "Come on then."

Peter knelt up, undoing the tabs on his diaper and releasing his very stiff wee-wee. 

"Put it in me," May said.

Peter did, slowly at first, but when he felt how wet she was, he slid in faster. "Oooh, May!"

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!" Peter cried, unable to stop himself from thrusting. It felt so, so good.

May crossed her ankles behind his back, pulling him into her each time he thrust forward. It was primal and filthy and the best thing he'd ever felt. He put his hands on her hips so he could stabilize his thrusts, and they moved together towards orgasm.

He hardly noticed that May was making tiny mewling noises with each thrust because he was groaning at the same time. "Uh... uh... uh..." It was like a porno, only better.

"I'm... Mommy... Mommy... I'm..."

"Yes... yes, Baby... come in me. Fill me up!" May cried, pulling him into her even more forcefully as she moved her own fingers to her clit to help herself along.

When he saw that, Peter started to come. "Uuuuhhhnnn!" he cried as he spilled into her in strong pulses, shooting his cum right up into her as she'd asked. 

He didn't pull out, though, as May locked her legs behind him and came as well, her hole sucking his wee-wee and cum even further in. "Ooooh... yeah, yeah, ooooh! Baby! Peter!"

Peter leaned forward, his forehead on her chest - she was still wearing her tank top - as they both came down.

"That was some of the best sex I've ever had," May finally said. She didn't wait for Peter's answer. "We're doing it again."

"Hmmm," Peter agreed, not moving.

"Soon."

"Hmmm."

Then they began to disentangle themselves. "I'll wash up first," May said.

"Okay... Mommy," Peter said.

They both got to their feet, but before she went into the bathroom, May leaned down slightly and kissed Peter. "Good Baby."

"Uh, speaking of babies... are you, uh..."

"On the pill? No." She smiled at his horrified expression. "But it doesn't matter. If something did happen... well, two babies are better than one, aren't they?"

Peter had no answer for that.

END


End file.
